Ace Quinn
by WalkInTheShadows
Summary: Ace Quinn is the daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker. She was taken by Batman at a young age and he raised her as his own. Now Amanda Waller wants her to be part of task force x.
1. Prologue

Prologue. Harley.

I was running through the forest holding my child, Ace Quinzel. You're probably really confused. I'll back up a bit. I got pregnant with Mistah J's child. I had talked to him before about wanting a child. He didn't feel the same way I did… He can't know about my child. He would kill me and her. We were headed to my sister's home. She had offered to raise Ace.

I felt like I was being watched. I ignored the feeling. I was just being paranoid. I stopped ignoring the feeling when I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I whirled around. I gasped as I saw Batman, "What do you want?" I growled at him. "Your child." he responded simply. "What? No!" I said, flustered. "You wouldn't want 'Mistah J' to find out about this, would you?" He was blackmailing me! I sighed. I knew she would be safe with Batman. Her safety was most important. I held her out and he took her from my arms. I looked at the ground, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. When I looked up they were gone. The tears weren't threatening anymore, they were streaming down my face. I crumpled to the ground and screamed, at Batman, at Mistah J, at the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The guards dragged me out of Wayne Manor. I screamed as they pulled me through the door. My adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, ran to the stairs, "Why are you taking my daughter?" he shouted at the men. "She has committed crimes against the government. She has stolen top secret documents and killed 5 guards in highly gruesome ways. A look of shock registered on my face. I didn't do any of that! "Help me!" I called to my dad. He just looked at me sadly. He believed them. I gave up and let them drag me away.

 _They showed me pictures of what they said I had done. Only a twisted psychopath could do those things. They had taken me to a prison in Louisiana, Belle Rev. I felt horrible. I suddenly understood the Stanford Prison Experiment at a level I shouldn't have had to. I sat in my cell and cried some days. Others I screamed. But most often, I'd imagine how I would have killed those guards. I would have done it better. And I wouldn't have gotten caught._

 _Wow. I just read my last entry. I think this place is getting to me._

 _~Ace Wayne_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few guards came to my cell this morning. They wanted to see what I could do. So I showed them

I stood in front of the wall. Then I didn't. Wait, that sounded really weird. I disappeared. That's my ability. Invisibility. I don't know how I got this, my father wasn't a meta-human, and neither was my mother. The guards gasped as I tapped each of their shoulders. I reappeared behind them. "Is there anything else you can do?" asked a black woman. "yea," I said, "I could give Deadshot a run for his money."

They took me to a room filled with human shaped targets and guns. I picked one up and proved my skill. A hole had been burned through the center of each target. They looked at me in awe. The woman spoke again, "how would you like a way out of here?" "I'm listening." I replied. "I'd like you to work for me. I'm making a task force of very bad people who I think can do a lot of good." "I have conditions. First, your not gonna lock me back up once you have what you want. Second, your gonna make me look dangerous in front of these other 'Very Bad People'. Third, your gonna give me access to ALL files on them." I put my hands behind my back as a guard slipped the handcuffs back on me. "That's my price." They led me back to my cell.


	4. Chapter 3

The light stung my eyes as I was pushed out of the building on some type of wheelchair. Cold hands touched my neck as I felt a sharp prick. If my hands hadn't been bound I would have done something I'd probably regret later. I sat quietly, knowing nothing I said would matter. I looked up, in front of me where 7 other people, also in the wheelchairs/torture devices. "Listen up!" Yelled a man who had just walked over to us. "In your necks... injection you got, it's a nanite explosive, it's the size of a rice grain but its as powerful as a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me and guess what, you die." A girl with blonde, pink, and blue hair spoke up, "I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you." I recognized her as Harley Quinn. She was one of the people my dad fought. Well, he was my dad, I'm not sure if I should call him that anymore... "Lady, shut up." Said the man. "This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad... to do something that will get you killed. But until that happens... you're my problem." "So, was that like a pep-talk?" Asked another of the criminals, Deadshot. "Yeah," said the man, "that was a pep-talk. There's your shit," he gestured to boxes off to the side. "Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in 10." "You might wanna work on your team motivation thing." Said Deadshot, "you heard of Phil Jackson?" "Yeah." "He's like the gold standard, okay? Triangle, bitch. Study." I chuckled lightly, this was going to be interesting.

A/N

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a week. I am definitely going to start updating more frequently. Thank you to my reviewers, Jade, Guest, and Tori Quinn. :)

~WalkInTheShadows


	5. Chapter 4

I looked through the box of things that were sent for me. At the bottom was a tablet. Turning it on, I found that there was only one file downloaded on it. I tapped it, wanting to know what exactly they had given me. As I had suspected it was the files of the criminals I was now surrounded by. I would this read later, now wasn't the time. I pulled out a black t-shirt, across the front were the words Black Sabbath printed in red. Along with this, was a pair of black jeans. If you haven't noticed, I like the color black. I turned my head, hearing Harley voice "something tells me a while lotta people are about ta die." "Yea, it's us. We're being led to our deaths." Way to be optimistic Diablo.

The voice of Rick Flag got my attention. "Behold the voice of God." He held up a tablet with the image of who I assumed to be Amanda Waller. "For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller." Haha I was right. "There is an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1, and get them to safety." Deadshot interrupted her "I'm sorry, for those us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?" I almost laughed. Of course these guys wouldn't know what HVT-1 was. "The only person that matters in the city. The one person you can't kill. Complete the mission and you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember I'm watching. I see everything." The tablet shut off. "There's your pep talk." Said Flag. Deadshot echoed my thoughts, "compared to your shit, she killed it." I smiled lightly, I was beginning to like these people.

A girl I hadn't seen before walked into the helicopter. "You're late" said Flag. She answered in a foreign language, it sounded like Japanese. "This is Katana," said Flag, turning back to us, "she's got my back. She can cut all of you in half in one sword-stroke. Just like mowin' the lawn. I would advise not gettin' killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of her victims." Harley smiled and held out her hand, "Harley Quinn, nice ta meetcha. Love your perfume, what is that? The Stench of Death?" Katana pulled out her sword and said something to Flag in that language. "Woah, easy cowgirl," he responded, "ain't that kinda mission." I held back a smile as I heard Harley say "she seems nice."

I sat quietly in the helicopter. I may be able to tolerate them, but they may not take too kindly to me. They all knew who I was. Well, at least who my father was. I didn't want to catch any of their attention. Unfortunately, Captain Boomerang had other ideas. "So," he began, "your the invisible chick, aye?" "Leave her alone." Said El Diablo. He seemed to be the most... how do I put this nicely... sane. Boomerang glanced at Diablo before looking back to me. "Why? Is 'daddy' going to rescue you?" He smiled. He knew by the look on my face that he had hit a nerve. So I decided to return the favor. "At least I didn't get caught in the middle of a crime. I got away. Everyone knows who you are because you get caught. They never catch me so no one knows me. Your crimes, on the other hand, are all well known because you leave traces." I turned, not wanting to even look at him, though I was smirking with satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 5

"6-1 is going down! Drop the ramp!" I heard someone call as the aircraft crashed toward the ground. I was oddly calm. I'm not sure why but it didn't bother me that we were going down at high speed. The impact jolted me out of the seat a little. Just as whoever-it-was has asked, the ramp was dropped. As I walked out I began thinking about what my father would think if he saw me. Working amongst the people he fought to protect Gotham from.

I looked up as Rick Flag yelled "hold your fire!" One of the criminals, I believe his name was Slipknot, was climbing one of the buildings. I didn't have time to think before the explosive went off. I gasped in horror as what was left of him went limp.

"Dammit" muttered Rick.

Harley chuckled "killer app." I didn't understand how she could joke about something like this. I stood there still in shock, all thoughts of my father far my mind.

"What's the matter? Never seen a dead body before?" Came Captain Boomerang's voice right in my ear. I turned, ready to think of some smart-ass reply but he was already walking away.

Rick Flag turned to look at all of us "okay, you want to keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of I'll blow your fucking head off? Are you next? He said looking at El Diablo.

"You trippin' homie" He replied.

"You next Deadshot?"

"Did you just threaten me?" Said Deadshot. "What about you Ace?" I glared at him.

"Move." Rick said, turning around.

"He just threatened me." Deadshot said, with fake shock.

As we walked the others had conversations but I decided to walk alone. It was best that I didn't get to attached to any of them, as they were criminals and I was not. At least not for much longer. My plan of being alone was abandoned as Deadshot walked over to me. "We have a plan to get out of here but we're going to need help."

"I like the sound of that" I smirked.

"When I say go, do that invisibility thing and kill as many of them as possible. Flag is mine though."

"That sounds like a shitty plan but I'll help. It's the only chance we have."

He motioned for me to follow him over to where the others were all walking together. "You just say the word." Said Harley, holding her baseball bat and smiling.

"Yeah," said Deadshot, "hold that thought."

He ran to catch up with Flag. I wasn't able to hear what he was saying. I looked past them. Odd looking creatures that I could have mistaken for people were lurking ahead.

"Hit 'em!" Yelled Flag as he began to shoot. One came straight for me as they advanced. I went invisible and side stepped. It stopped as it realized I was gone. It's confusion gave me enough time stab it in the back. It fell to the ground. I was about to become visible but it began to get up.

"What the fuck?" I muttered. It seemed unfazed. I didn't know what to do. If my dagger couldn't hurt it, then I wasn't sure how to kill it. It screeched as its head seemed to explode. My concentration was broken and I became visible. My eyes followed it as it sunk to the ground. I looked up to see Deadshot standing about 10 feet away. I nodded in thanks. I turned around, ready to stab the brains out of these deranged 'things'.

A/N

Thank you to all of my reviewers, your support means a lot to me. Especially Tori Quinn, thank you sooooo much for your continued support!

At first, I wasn't even going to acknowledge this, but I feel like this needs to be said. To the reviewer by the name of "Frogger", your comment confuses me a little. I'm not sure why you even bothered to comment because you didn't actually tell me anything. Why waste your time on me? I'm fine with constructive criticism, but you didn't even do that... you simply stated that I should "kms". This helps neither of us because of the fact that you didn't even state why you decided to say this. I'd like you to know that your comment has in no way hurt and I will continue to write. If anything, it will inspire me to write better because I know I can, even if you don't.

~WalkInTheShadows


End file.
